Eine Jägerin wie du und ich
by Vicky23
Summary: Wie soll ich diese Geschichte bloß beschreiben? Sie ist definitiv anders als alle anderen Geschichten in diesem Bereich, denn hier kommen ausser unseren Geliebten Vampiren kein Charakter der Serie vor...ich habe mein eigenes kleines Universum aufgebaut.


Hallo an alle die dies lesen…is ja wohl logisch, oder?

Da ich im Moment eine völlige Schreibblockade bei einigen bzw. vielen meiner anderen Geschichten habe – tut mir Leid…wirklich…aber einige Kapitel wollen einfach nicht geschrieben werden… habe ich beschlossen eine ziemlich alte Geschichte, die ich vor…mal überleg…mehr als 5 Jahren begonnen habe zu schreiben ins Netz zu stellen.

Ich habe dieses Kapitel – also nur ein Bruchteil der ganzen Geschichte – überarbeitet und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt…wenn ihr mehr wollt, dann schreibt mir fleißig Reviews und ihr bekommt weitere Kapitel ;-)

Ich habe diese Geschichte begonnen, als ich die Serie Buffy im Fernsehen entdeckt hatte – was auch wieder viele Jahre her ist ;-). Wer würde sich nicht wünschen selbst in irgendeine Rolle zu schlüpfen? Ich hatte Lust darauf und so entstand diese Geschichte. Einige Ideen habe ich übernommen, die meisten stammen aber von meinem früheren Ich ;-)

Es ist zwar nicht viel für den Anfang, aber wenn ich mindestens zwei Reviews bekomme, veröffentliche noch in den nächsten Tagen das nächste Kapitel….

Hoffe also dass es euch gefällt…habt erbarmen mit mir…in dieser Geschichte kommt oft noch mein pubertierendes Ich raus ;-) Irgendwo jedenfalls grins

Es begann wohl alles ein paar Wochen vor Fastnacht. Ich war mit Isabel, Frederike, Steffi und ihrem Freund Robert in Freiburg. Wir gingen erst in die Stadt um einzukaufen. Wir schlenderten durch die Altstadt und durchkämmten etliche Läden.

Robert, der als einziger männliche Begleiter, schon früh begann zu jammern, entdeckte ein buntes Plakat vor einem großen Kaufhaus, das wir als nächstes einsteuerten.

„Ein Jahrmarkt!" rief er begeistert und sah uns nacheinander an. Er hoffte wohl, dass er sich so die Einkaufszeit verkürzen. Steffi, die schon mit einigen Einkaufstüten beladen war, war für die Idee schnell zu begeistern. Wir wurden nicht recht gefragt und befanden uns kurz darauf auf dem Weg zum Jahrmarkt.

Isabel und Frederike blieben vor einer Tombola stehen, wir gingen weiter und kurz darauf entdeckte Steffi ein kleines Zelt, wo ein Schild mit der Aufschrift MADAME TUMBAU VERRÄT DIR DEINE ZUKUNFT FÜR NUR 5 EURO davor stand.

„Das will ich probieren." sagte sie. Sie drückte mir ihren Rucksack in die Hand und verschwand in dem Zelt. Robert schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Die erzählen einem sowieso immer das Gleiche." Er setzte sich auf eine Bank. „Kann doch witzig sein zu erfahren was dir die Zukunft bringt." meinte ich. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass dir jemand sagen könnte was dir in der Zukunft alles passieren wird?" „Nein, nicht direkt."

Ich setzte mich neben ihn. In dem Moment kamen der Rest unserer Gruppe angeschlendert. Frederike hatte etwas Rotes in der Hand. „Und habt ihr was gewonnen?" fragte ich als sie ankamen. Frederike zeigte stolz ihr rotes Kissen in Herzform. Sie strich lächelnd über das Kissen.

„Ich hatte nicht so viel Glück. Es hat grad mal für einen kleinen Anhänger gereicht." sagte Isabel und zog einen kleinen Plüschkäfer aus der Tasche an dessen Kopf eine Kette hing. Missmutig ließ sie sich auf die Bank neben mich plumpsen und betrachtete angestrengt den Plüschkäfer, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass er sich zu etwas Schönem unter ihren Augen verwandeln würde.

„Und?" fragte Robert. Ich sah auf und sah Steffi aus dem Zelt kommen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das einzige was sie sagen konnte ist, dass ich einen Freund habe, der besser auf die Ernährung achten sollte." sagte sie und es zuckte leicht um ihre Mundwinkel. Wir fingen alle an zu lachen, bloß Robert selbst fand das nicht komisch.

„Probier's doch auch einmal!" meinte Steffi zu mir. „Warum nicht?" sagte ich. Ich stand auf und ging in das Zelt. Es war sehr dunkel darin. Ich blieb am Eingang stehen, damit sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen konnten. „Komm rein!" sagte eine Stimme. Ich ging näher. Ein kleiner Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, darauf stand eine Kerze. Eine kleine alte Frau saß auf einem Stuhl hinter dem Tisch. Sie hatte graue Haare, aber ihre Augen leuchteten voller Leben.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl den sie mir hinschob. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen.", sagte sie, „Gib mir deine linke Hand." Sie nahm meine Hand und betrachtete sie. Dabei wurde sie bleicher und ihre Hände fingen plötzlich an zu zittern. „Gib mir bitte deine andere Hand!" sagte sie. Sie betrachtete auch diese. Ich wurde langsam nervös. „Stimmt was nicht?" fragte ich. Sie sah auf und betrachtete mich eine Weile. Sie war immer noch sehr bleich. Stimmte was mit mir nicht? War ich etwa krank? Oder sollte ich etwa bald sterben? So oder so ähnliche dunkle Gedanken schossen mir in dem Moment durch den Kopf.

„Wie alt bist du?" fragte sie. „17", antwortete ich, „warum?" Sie schwieg, stand auf und ging zu einem Regal. „Sagen sie mir doch endlich was los ist." bat ich. Sie kehrte mir den Rücken zu. Die alte Frau begann in den Regalen, die im hinteren Teil des Zeltes standen, mit ihrer Hand zu tasten.

„ Ah! Da ist sie ja!", sagte sie schließlich und kam mit einer kleinen Kiste wieder zurück. Sie stellte sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder. „Also... es wird bald etwas passieren was dein ganzes Leben verändern wird." sagte sie. „Mein ganzes Leben?" fragte ich unsicher. Ich wusste nicht, ob das nun ein Scherz, der alten Frau war oder ob sie es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ja, dein ganzes Leben…" sagte sie verschwörerisch und sie kam mir vor, als ob sie versuchte mir irgendetwas zu einem völlig überteuerten Preis anzudrehen. Aber dennoch…sie schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Ich konnte nicht umhin zu fragen:„Und was wird genau passieren?" Gespannt sah ich die alte Frau an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und seufzte schließlich. „Tut mir leid, aber ich darf es nicht sagen. Hier!" sagte sie und schob mir die Kiste hin.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich und nahm es in die Hand. Es war eine klein und passte – wie es mir schien auf merkwürdige Weise – in meine Hand. Vorsichtig strich ich über den hellen Deckel. Die Kiste war aus Holz und überall mit schönen Verzierungen bemalt. „Es gehört jetzt dir." sagte sie.

Ich versuchte es zu öffnen, aber der kleine Riegel bewegte sich nicht. „Es geht aber nicht auf…" „Es wird sich öffnen, wenn es Zeit für Veränderungen ist." „Das gehört wirklich mir?" fragte ich immer noch leicht verwirrt. Sie nickte und lächelte. „Ja es gehört dir und bezahlen brauchst du auch nicht, denn es ist ja schließlich meine Pflicht...Ach, bevor ich es vergesse…" begann sie und sah mich ernst an, „…sag niemandem etwas von der Kiste."

Ich betrachtete die alte Frau verwirrt. Erst schenkte sie mir dieses Kästchen und dann sollte ich geheim halten? „Warum nicht?" fragte ich schließlich und strich über den Riegel, der aus Silber zu sein schien.

„Zu deren Sicherheit!" sagte die alte Frau. Ich sah sie erschrocken und verwirrt an. War da etwas Giftiges drin? Nein, dass würde keinen Sinn geben…

„Keine Sorge, du wirst das schaffen!" sagte sie weiter und ich spürte ihren stechenden Blick, als ich die kleine Kiste in meinen Rucksack packte.

„Viel Glück!" sagte sie zum Abschied und nickte mir kurz zu bevor sie aufstand und im hinteren Teil des Zeltes verschwand. Ich blieb alleine zurück und starrte auf die von der alten Frau nicht benutzten Glaskugel, die auf dem Tisch stand. Ich hatte sie zuvor nicht bemerkt.

Was meinte sie mit ‚Veränderungen' und ‚zu deren Sicherheit'? Als ich hinaus trat standen sie die kleine Reisegruppe bereits ungeduldig vor dem Zelt. „Na endlich!", sagte Frederike, „Wir müssen zum Zug!" Sie packte mich am Arm und wir zerrte mich hinter sich und den anderen her.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten wir den Bahnhof und den schon zur Abfahrt bereit stehenden Zug. Wir stiegen ein und fanden schnell ein leeres Abteil. Erschöpft ließen wir uns auf die Sitze nieder.

„Also erzähl mal!" drängte Frederike. Ich schwieg. Was sollte ich denn sagen? Es war seltsam, aber irgendetwas in mir wollte nicht von der Kiste erzählen. Das war doch albern! Ich erzählte doch sonst alles den anderen. Gut nicht alles, schließlich hat ja jeder seine kleine Geheimnisse…

„Was ist?" fragte Steffi. Ich sah sie alle an.

Frederike, die gerne kitschige Liebesfilme sieht und hofft einen besonders romantischen Mann abzubekommen; Isabel, die künstlerisch sehr begabt ist und superlustige Figuren zeichnet;

Steffi, die immer etwas zu erzählen hat und schließlich Robert, der die neuesten Gerichte zusammenstellt (Essiggurke und Schokolade).

Was aber war an mir so besonders?

„Komm schon, erzähl!" drängte Robert. „Sie hat gesagt, dass bald etwas passieren wird, was mein ganzes Leben ändern wird…" sagte ich schließlich kleinlaut. Alle sahen mich erstaunt an. „Hat sie gesagt was genau passiert?" fragte Frederike. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung…"

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt, sie sagen immer das Selbe!" sagte Robert und grinste. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen.

Das Thema schien wohl für alle beendet zu sein. Für mich allerdings nicht. Wenn sie nur etwas gesagt hätte, aber sie hatte mir nur diese Kiste gegeben. Vielleicht war das alles doch ein Scherz... Andererseits… Ich nahm meinen Rucksack auf den Schoß. Was meinte sie bloß mit Veränderung? Ich schloss die Augen und tastete blind mit der Hand nach dem Kästchen.

Selbst durch den Stoff meines Rucksacks schien sie wie gemacht für meine Hand zu sein…

No sleep  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes   
I feel like going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching   
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

Vielleicht habt ihr es ja erkannt…es ist ein Lied von The Rasmus...mehr brauch ich auch nicht zu sagen, oder? Es ist ein kleiner passender Vorgeschmack auf das was noch kommt….

Ein kleines Review wäre schön…


End file.
